


A Moment

by zaffrin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sort Of, Spoilers for the special, revolution of the daleks, she needs this ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffrin/pseuds/zaffrin
Summary: The Doctor closes her eyes, sinking down into the hot water, a sigh leaving her lips as she feels the heat surround her body and start to relax her muscles. She’s already washed her hair and scrubbed her skin clean in the large tub, initially eager to get done and see her friends, but now she’s in the blissfully hot water with the gentle hum of her ship all around her, she’s having trouble dragging herself out of it.--A moment between the Doctor and Jack after he rescues her from prison.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 20
Kudos: 97





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is set directly after the Doctor and Jack escape from prison and the short scene in her Tardis. Obvious spoilers for Revolution of the Daleks so don't read if you haven't watched it yet :)

“Right - earth, Sheffield, here we go,” the Doctor mutters as she hurriedly taps in co-ordinates. 

“Uh - Doc?”

“Setting the date for just after they should have arrived…”

Jack places his hand over hers on the controls, halting their frantic movements. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“What?”

He glances down over her pointedly and she looks down herself and her red prison overalls. “Right! Changing, good idea Captain.” She reaches out her hands for the clothes she’d handed him before.

“Yeah - might wanna clean up a bit first too. I certainly do. Pretty stingy with shower privileges in that place weren’t they? I should really complain.”

“You can leave a bad review,” she quips. “But yeah… might be a good idea,” she runs a hand through her hair, wrinkling her nose a little at it’s less-than-clean texture, and turns to head towards the nearest bathroom. “You can find your way to your room?”

“Thought I didn’t have a room?” Jack calls after her. 

\--

The Doctor closes her eyes, sinking down into the hot water, a sigh leaving her lips as she feels the heat surround her body and start to relax her muscles. She’s already washed her hair and scrubbed her skin clean in the large tub, initially eager to get done and see her friends, but now she’s in the blissfully hot water with the gentle hum of her ship all around her, she’s having trouble dragging herself out of it. 

It had been so long… too long since she’d been here. Home. “The only home I really know,” she mumbles out loud to her ship, and lets her head tip back against the side of the bath tub, looking up at the ceiling. “I missed you,” she tells the Tardis quietly, and a slightly louder purr of the engines answers her words. She smiles. Some nights in her cell, she’d tried to conjure up the sound and the feel of her ship alive around her… it hadn’t compared to the real thing. `

A knock on the door startles her from her thoughts. 

“Come in,” she calls out. 

Jack steps inside the large bathroom, fully dressed with damp hair, her clothes bundled in his hands. He holds them up. “Thought you might be needing these.”

“Oh yeah. Thanks.”

Jack places them on the counter at the side next to the towels, and she sighs. 

“Sorry. Won’t be long.”

“No, no. Take all the time you need. It’s good to be free, huh?”

“Free,” she repeats, and a whisper of a smile crosses her lips sadly. “Yeah.”

Jack looks at her a moment before he smiles back and turns away. “Well, I’ll be here when you’re ready to go -”

“Jack,” she finds herself stopping him before he can leave, and waits until he turns back to face her. “Thank you,” she says sincerely. “I mean that.”

“It was nothing,” he waves a hand. 

“Nineteen years…” She remembers his words to her. “That’s not nothing.”

They look at each other a moment before Jack forces a smile. “Sure it is, when you’re immortal.”

He gives a chuckle but the Doctor does not join in, and his smile fades again quickly. He tilts his head at her. “You sure you’re alright?”

She sighs, and sinks down under the water again, coming back up after a moment, brushing wet hair back off her face. Jack has moved closer to the bath, and stands leaning back against the counter at the side, watching her quietly, still waiting for an answer she doesn’t know how to give.

“I’m glad to be out.” She says instead.

“Yeah… it was a little longer than nineteen years for you, I gather.”

She shrugs, playing with the surface of the water to avoid his gaze. “Thirty. Give or take. All the days sort of rolled together.”

“Like you didn’t count every one.”

Another sigh. “Thirty-four years,” she answers quietly after a moment. Eight months… one week, three days… four hours, twenty-two minutes and six seconds.”

A pause. “Being a timelord has its perks, I suppose,” he tries to quip, but his voice is as empty as those years had been.

“If you can call it that,” she mumbles in reply. 

Another silence stretches out between them. “You know,” Jack speaks up after a minute. “I’m feeling kind of tired - if you wanted to take a bit longer, I mean - I could go for a nap. Or five. Pretty sure I could hunt down that bar too.”

She smiles at his offer to give her some time, but shakes her head. “No. I need to see my friends. I’ve been away from them long enough.”

“Time ship,” he reminds her. 

“I’ve had more than enough  _ time _ lately.” She stands, water streaming down and reaches out a hand. “Hand me a towel, would you?”

He does, but he doesn’t make an attempt to hide the way he sweeps his gaze down over her body, taking his time to walk over with it, and she rolls her eyes. 

“When you’ve finished staring.”

“Can you blame me?” He grins, handing the towel to her. She wraps it around herself, taking his offered hand to step carefully out of the bath. “I mean I miss the spikey hair and the leather, don’t get me wrong, but this…” He looks her up and down again and lets out a low whistle. 

“Stop it,” she warns, dropping his hand. Now she’s on the floor with him she has to look right up into his face, and it’s  _ strange.  _ She’s gotten used to that - the looking up part - settled into her new size quite comfortably by now, but it’s just a little bizarre to feel it so clearly now she’s in front of someone she knew before. 

Jack is lifting a hand, and she doesn’t stop him from reaching out to touch his fingertips to her wet hair, tucking it behind her ear and letting his hand drop slowly, trailing featherlight across her cheek, then neck, then collarbone and brushing the top of the towel where she’d tucked it up over her breasts before he lets it fall. Her eyes track its movement down, and then widen slightly, her eyebrows shooting up when she catches sight of something she’s sure wasn’t visible a moment ago. 

“ _ Seriously?” _

Jack laughs, holding up his hands. “Hey, nineteen years alone is a long time.”

“You really don’t change, do you?” She accuses, but she’s smiling. 

“Would you want me to?”

“No,” she answers immediately, and on an impulse, she steps forward and throws her arms around him, hugging him tightly. 

“ _ Oof _ ,” he grunts a bit as she presses herself against him. “Not that - I’m not enjoying this,” he says after a moment, voice a bit strained. “But -”

“You’re right,” the Doctor mumbles into his damp hair. “It  _ was _ a long time.” A long time to go without another person - a friend. Contact.  _ Touch. _ Her body is warm beneath the towel, and warmer still where it’s pressed against Jack, her two hearts beating steady and contentedly in her chest. She can feel Jacks’ heart too. Just one - but it beats as surely as it ever had - and would, and that brings her some kind of selfish comfort. 

Jack’s arms are wrapped around her, hands resting on her back, and they slide lower, over the dip in her lower back and down until they reach her behind and he gives it a tentative squeeze. She huffs against his hair. 

“Seriously? We’re having a moment here, and you’re copping a feel.”

“Can’t blame a guy for trying,” he mumbles back, grin pressed to her own wet hair. “It’s you - and have you  _ seen _ yourself this time?”

“Don’t know what you mean.”

“Sure you don’t,” he chuckles, and squeezes her bottom again. 

The Doctor pulls out of the hug, enough to see his face but not enough to separate them. She looks up into his eyes for a moment, his gaze quiet and even, a ghost of a smile still dancing about his lips, and on a whim, she reaches up on her tiptoes and kisses him. 

It’s the closeness she’s craving - the connection to another person - one so  _ familiar _ and safe and welcoming too.... But once her lips have met his and he’s let her kiss him softly for a moment something suddenly seems to snap within them both, and then they’re stumbling back, his hands all over her and his tongue in her mouth as she moans and clings to him like a lifeline. 

The backs of her knees catch the bath and she nearly stumbles, if not for his hands on her hips, spinning her round and guiding them to stagger clumsily back and sideways until she bumps into the counter instead. 

She’s so  _ damn small _ this time, and her calves ache as she stretches upwards on her tiptoes, nails raking through Jack’s damp hair as she sucks on his tongue and tries to get him closer to her, her hearts suddenly beating five times faster than they were a minute ago. She gives a squeak of surprise as he lifts her up suddenly, sitting her on the counter, and her knees fall open so he can step between them, kissing her deeply again, his hands roaming over her sides through the towel. 

She’s panting open mouthed when his lips leave hers so he can kiss and mouth at her neck instead, her head tipping back to give him access, hands shakily shoving at his coat, pushing it to the floor and fumbling with his shirt buttons. 

“Jack,” she pants, wriggling closer to him on the countertop, his hardness pressing into her hip. 

“Doctor…  _ fuck _ ,” he curses against her skin, and his hands squeeze her backside again, harder than before this time, dragging her lower body into his. “If you wanna stop then -”

“No,” she cuts him off hastily. “I need… I need…” She struggles to explain herself, to voice the swirling desperation bubbling inside her. 

“It’s okay. Me too.”

He yanks open the towel around her then, and she claws at his shirt until she has it unbuttoned and she can rake her nails down over his bare skin, press her naked chest to his to feel his heart against her own with just flesh and bone between them now.

Jack touches her everywhere, large hands roaming every inch of her like he cannot get enough of her skin as she fumbles with shaking fingers on the fastenings of his trousers. 

He gives a choked gasp when she finally wraps her hand around, and his fingers flex on her bottom as he drops his head to pant into the crook of her neck. 

“Easy there,” he grunts after a moment as she squeezes him, pumping her hand up over his length. “I can’t promise I’m gonna have much stamina after that long alone…”

“Then hurry up and get on with it,” she shoots back, and Jack lifts his head to look at her, chuckling. 

“I think I like this new you.”

The Doctor feels her face flush, and breaks the gaze. “Shut up,” she mumbles, “I just -”

“I know.”

His hand on her face tilts her gaze up to his again, and Jack carefully plucks her other hand from around his cock, reaching down between them to slide his fingers over her. The touch is like fire where she’s already burning, and she gasps, hips jolting. 

“Ready?”

She raises an eyebrow, fully aware of how wet she is beneath his touch. “What do you think?”

Jack dips two fingers into her first, and she gasps, brow furrowing a bit as she shifts her hips to adjust to the feeling, and then he’s withdrawing them and lining his cock up with her entrance instead. His other hand is still on her face, and he leans in, pressing his forehead to hers as he starts to push inside her. 

The Doctor squeezes her eyes shut as he penetrates her, clinging to him, one hand fisted tightly in his open shirt and the other gripping his hip, nails digging into his skin at the bite of pain as she stretches to accommodate him. Clearly sensing her discomfort, he goes slowly, easing in and out several times, thrusting a little deeper with each one. 

“Been a while, huh?” He murmurs. “Not really much opportunity in prison.”

“Or before,” she mumbles, and feels Jack freeze just a little before he’s pressing into her again, sighing this time, a small groan of pleasure in the back of his throat. 

When he’s fully within her, both of them panting, hearts beating furiously, she aches - but it’s a good kind of ache; a deep, stretching sensation. She feels full and close to him in a way that satisfies the part of her soul that’s ached for company the last few decades and she moans contentedly, turning her head to nuzzle into his hair. 

Jack slips a hand between them again to rub at her, stroking her lightly just above where their bodies are joined, his middle finger seeking out the little nub that makes her whole pelvis tingle with pleasure. She feels herself grow wetter, a drip of it sliding out between them and down over her perineum, and she rocks her hips a little desperately, eager for him to move again. 

He does, and it feels perfect. The drag of his cock against her inner walls, his thick length sliding in and out of her as the pad of his finger circles over her clit… she can hardly bear it, and she wonders if it always feels this intense with this particular anatomical set up, or if it’s just heightened because it’s been so,  _ so _ long since she’s been physically close to anyone. 

She doesn’t really have a point of reference, as it were. 

Her mouth has fallen open and her eyes are squeezed shut as a wash of sensations course through her. He’s  _ inside  _ her body - deep inside, she can feel every movement so acutely and in that moment it’s everything she needs. 

The first orgasm hits her suddenly out of nowhere, her thighs clamping around his hips as they shudder and she cries out, open-mouthed, clinging to him as she rides it out through his thrusts. She pushes his hand away when she’s done, suddenly over-sensitive there, and Jack chuckles, looking much too pleased with himself as he leans back to brush her wet hair from her face. 

“Bet it’s nice to be able to keep going now, huh?” He quips, and she huffs out a laugh, leaning back on her hands as he continues to thrust into her slick open cunt. 

“Less talk,” she pants, rocking her hips to match his thrusts. “More…”

“Fucking?”

She wrinkles her nose. “Not exactly how I’d have put it… but yes.”

The Doctor’s head falls back, and her eyes slide closed again as she focuses on sensations. Her body is thrumming head to toe with pleasure, her nipples hard and tingling in the cool air, and she’s so sensitive now every drag of his cock inside her is sending shockwaves of heat through her core. It’s almost too much - and at the same time it’s perfect, and everything she needs in this moment. 

Jack is drawing closer to his own orgasm; she can feel it in the way he speeds up and the grunts and gasps that leave his lips. He pushes her back, yanking her hips until she’s laid back flat on the counter with her backside and pelvis off the edge, his hands gripping her bottom tightly where he holds her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. She links her feet together at the ankles to hold herself there, her hands gripping tightly to the edge of the counter, and her head is hitting the mirror behind her as he thrusts into her but she couldn’t care less in that moment, as Jack leans down and puts his weight into his thrusts. 

He is striking her clit with this angle, and the second orgasm comes just as fast as the first. She shouts, head twisting to the side, knuckles white where she grips the countertop, and for one blissful, suspended moment, the Doctor forgets everything, feels nothing but the white hot pleasure coursing through her, heating her body to the bones. 

They are both gasping when Jack carefully eases out of her and helps her sit back up on the countertop. Wetness slips out of her, hot and thick, and her hair sticks to her face where she’d thrown her head about, damp with sweat as well as the water from her bath now. She leans back against the mirror behind her, chest heaving as she waits for the room to stop spinning while Jack heaves himself up to sit next to her, panting just as hard. 

“Well,” he says after a moment. “I’m certainly honoured that I got to be your first this time around.”

She turns her head to frown at him. “Who said you were my first?”

“You did,” he reminds her, and she rolls her eyes with a huff. 

“Fine, you were. But don’t go thinking that makes you special,” she teases (lies). 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Jack chuckles, taking her hand and lifting it to his lips to press a kiss to her knuckles. “Come on then,” he says, hopping down and tugging at her hand. “I’m in need of another shower before we go get your friends.”

She wrinkles her nose as she lets him help her jump down off the counter onto slightly wobbly legs. “Yeah. Might be an idea,” she agrees. 

“The shower in my room is huge,” he hints obviously, letting their fingers brush pointedly as he hands her her towel. 

“Not your room.”

“That’s not what the Tardis said.”

“You can not talk to my Tardis.”

“Maybe not, but my name on the door was something of a hint.”

She raises her eyebrows as she tucks the towel around herself. “Seriously?”

“Very seriously.” He winks. “She's always liked me.”

The Doctor rolls her eyes glancing to the ceiling with a huff. “We need words.”

Jack laughs, stooping to scoop up his coat from the floor. “Coming?”

She hesitates, fiddling with the towel. 

“Come on,” he nudges, “Time ship, remember? Your friends will still be there tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Later, then.”

The Doctor bites her lip. “I suppose… I could take a few hours. I was a  _ long _ time in prison…”

“Too long,” Jack agrees. 

“Much too long.”

Thoughts are starting to swirl in her head again - the same things that had been stuck, tormenting her for decades while she stared endlessly at grey walls, and she gives herself a shake and hastens to Jack’s side and forces a smile onto her face. 

“Let’s go see this shower then.”

“And the bar?”

“There’s no bar.”

“There is  _ so _ a bar,” he laughs as he leads her from the bathroom. 

He was right; her friends could wait until tomorrow - it wouldn’t make a difference to them. She’d missed them so much it ached in both her hearts, but that was the wonder of her beautiful time ship.

She’s glad they’d never have to feel what that was like. 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> This is not up to my usual standard and I’m sorry, but I also have a thoschei and a thasmin fic ideas based around the special and I wanted to get this one out of my head first. Hopefully maybe someone enjoyed regardless, please leave me a comment and let me know if you did! <3


End file.
